Refer to FIG. 1. A musical instrument, such as a pair of cymbals 1 or a drum 2, is usually fixed to a stand 4 with a clamp 3, whereby they can be arranged around the performer.
The clamp 3 comprises a static plate 5 and a movable plate 6. The static plate 5 and the movable plate 6 respectively include clamp grooves 7. The clamp grooves 7 are corresponding to each other and respectively disposed at two sides of the stand 4. The stand 4 is clamped by the two clamp grooves 7, and two screws 8 are screwed into the static plate 5 and the movable plate 6 respectively from two sides of the stand 4 to lock the static plate 5 and the movable plate 6 together, whereby the clamp 3 is secured to the stand 4.
As shown in FIG. 1, two screws 8 must be screwed into the static plate 5 and the movable plate 6 tightly to mount the clamp 4 on the stand 3, which is obviously time-consuming. Besides, the user may fail to lock the screws 8 tightly in haste. The screws 8 must be unscrewed from the static plate 5 and the movable plate 6 to disassemble the clamp 3 from the stand 4, which is also time-consuming. Once one of the screws 8 is unscrewed, the clamp 3 has a risk of slipping off the stand 4. Therefore, the musical instrument may be damaged while the user disassembles the clamp 3.
Therefore, the user has to spend more time in assembling the conventional clamp 3 to and disassembling the conventional clamp 3 from a musical instrument stand. Further, the user has to pay more attention to using the conventional clamp 3 lest the musical instrument be damaged or the performance be affected. Obviously, the conventional clamp 3 for a musical instrument stand is hard to satisfy the requirement of users.